


Two Thanksgivings

by Shoeless_Sam



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, this was gonna be a one-shot but nahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Two different times the Losers club got together for Thanksgiving.___________________________I've been writing this fic since November but I've decided to start posting the chapters now causeeeeeee idk
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Two Thanksgivings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those on twitter who helped with some of the head canons here!

It’s Beverly’s decision. She’s the only Loser willing to face the fear of rejection. To face her fears at all. She’s the bravest afterall.

It starts with a clubhouse meeting on the third Monday of November. A little after the sun started setting, when the stars are just joining the party.

“C’mon! Out with it, then!” Richie says in a god awful British accent. He always does his stupid voices. Eddie uses the moment as an excuse to kick Richie in the shoulder. He always takes an excuse to touch Richie.

Like most days at the clubhouse, Richie and Eddie had claimed the hammock. The other Losers had long lost hope to ever use it.

“You are so fucking annoying! Do you ever think that maybe every single second isn’t the time to do one of your stupid voices!” Eddie says back, his face heating up. But he’s sure it can only be from anger.

“You love my voices!”

“Do not.”

“Well your mom loves them.”

“You’re a child! A literal child,” Eddie says, shaking his head.

“Richie. Eddie,” Bill scolds. He’s always been a father figure to them.

“Let Bev talk,” Ben joins in.

Richie holds his hands up in mock-defense. Eddie turns back to Bev like nothing happened, “Why are we having a meeting now? We’re supposed to be on Thanksgiving break!”

“Don’t tell me we’re gonna go fight another demonic entity,” Stan jokes. Of course, if you weren’t a Loser, you’d think he’s serious. Stan’s way of joking is always a blunt sentence with a serious expression until he cracks 10 seconds later.

“God no!” Bev laughs out. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at this moment.

The Losers are all here, safe in their clubhouse. Safe from not only a demonic entity but also their town, the bullies, and the adults who didn’t care. And they had been so close to splitting up, never seeing each other again.

But they had made a pact. So instead of going to live with her aunt, Bev had pleaded with the court to have her stay in a foster home in Derry. She had argued it was to keep her education in tact, and if the adults cared they would know that was a lie. Mike somehow convinced his grandfather to send him to school. Stan didn’t end up convincing his parents to move. Richie promised not to move out once he turned 18. They would stay together.

“I want us to spend Thanksgiving together!” Bev announces, with a huge grin and spread arms. Even though his mind goes straight to how he’s going to convince his mom, Eddie is more than excited.

Three days later, it’s Thanksgiving.

Bev and Ben are the first ones there Thursday morning. Bev wanted to decorate the clubhouse and Ben was more than eager to help.

By the time they were done setting up, Richie and Eddie arrive. Eddie, always the punctual one, had dragged Richie out of bed at  _ “ass-crack o’clock”  _ \-- his own words.

“Richie and Eddie!” Ben greets them.

“Why does everyone always say Richie first!” Eddie says.

“Because I’m the best!”

“Nah, I think they just want to save the best for last,” Bev says as Richie comes over to give her a hug.

“Ha!” Eddie says while he walks over to the hammock. Richie is quick to join him.

The next to come are Stan and Bill, coming in with the food. Bill organizes the food, placing it on the only table in the clubhouse, while Stan finds a place to on the floor to sit.

After ten minutes of banter and slight worry, Mike finally joins them. He has jugs of water with him which he adds to Bill’s food.

“Water, Mikey?” Richie whines. Eddie is about to get up and get some from him before he continues. “We should be getting wasted!”

“Hell no,” Mike says. “If you think I’m putting up with a drunk Richie, you’re out of your mind. Plus… it’s alI could get from the farm.” Richie just laughs in response. “How’d everyone get here, anyways?”

Bev answers first. “I just told my foster family I wanted to spend the morning with my friends. Said it was tradition.”

“And they said yes?” Eddie asks.

“Well, yeah… and I might have left without getting the okay officially. But they never came chasing after me!” The group dissolves into laughter.

“Well, I was an honest man,” Richie says, sitting a bit higher on the hammock. He holds a hand to his chest. “I simply left without a word.”

“How is that being an honest fucking man?” Eddie jabs back.

“I didn’t lie! I just didn’t tell them anything… more honest than Ms. Marsh!”

“Okay, I actually  _ was _ honest. I told my mom I was hanging out with my friends and that was final.” The losers clap for Eddie. “Then ran when she started screaming.” The Losers start laughing again.

“My dad doesn’t really celebrate, ya know? So I just left,” Stan explains.

“Same here,” Ben says. “I had plans to go to the library, but I just came here instead.”

“Mine…” Mike says very seriously, getting everyone’s attention. “Was a mission. I had to trade jobs with my cousin.”

“You work?” Eddie asks, and Richie kicks him this time. 

“Yes… so I traded jobs, then had to walk -- no, crawl -- through the sheep to escape!” The Losers can’t help but to join in when Mike starts laughing.

“Okay.” Bill claps his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “I actually asked and my mom said yes! She even helped get the food together.”

“What kind of food do we have?” Eddie asks.

“Normal stuff,” Bill says. “An extra apple pie my mom made, some leftover chicken from a few nights ago. Apples. Some cool Jewish desserts from Stan!”

“Stan the man coming through!”

“Shut up, Richie.”

“Also!” Bev says, walking over to the table. “Sweet Ben made us Lemon pie. Everyone say thank you Ben.” Everyone obliges.

While everyone is thanking Ben, Richie leans over to Eddie. From Eddie’s confused look, Richie scoots closer to whisper, “Next time we do this, I’m going to make pumpkin pie. It’s what they deserve.”

“No one deserves your cooking.” Eddie pushes Richie away.

“And,” Bev continues. She pulls out a bag from under the table, taking out a glass bottle. “Apple cider!”

“Yay, more apples,” Richie says, but he’s grinning from ear to ear.

It ends up the perfect Thanksgiving, one filled with unconditional love every Loser had wanted for so long. A night they should have remembered, but Derry always has a way of turning things on its head.

Bev ends up getting busted for stealing the cider. Even though it’s small, her foster family doesn’t care. She gets relocated to another town, and her letters get fewer and fewer as time goes on.

After that, the friend group breaks. Mike is pulled out of public school and he gets to see the Losers less and less. Stan’s family moves away that year over Christmas break, and no one left is sure if he pushed for that or not.

Ben starts hanging out at the library more until no one sees him anymore. Eddie lets his mom force him inside. Bill stops hanging out with them. And Richie… no one’s heard from him since Bev left.


End file.
